2478
Mid-Year :Relative timing derived from Arcturus Mengsk's birthday, calculated to be in December. *Revolts among the Fringe Worlds and Outer Colonies begin to grow in number.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. *On Antiga Prime, the people of Andasar City kick out the local militia and take the planet's magistrate hostage, demanding an end to Confederate corruption. Two days later, a Confederate Marine Corps force led by Lieutenant Cliff Nadaner retakes the city, leaving no survivors out of the thousands who once dwelt within it. June *Ailin Pasteur visits Angus Mengsk, who is secretly planning an anti-Confederate revolt. The Mengsk Dynasty is targeted for assassination by Confederate forces during the meeting at Mengsk's villa. The attack is a failure, and helps convince Pasteur to secretly support the armed struggle. *Arcturus Mengsk begins his last term at Styrling Academy. Despite his disdain for its curiculum, he promises to see it through, if only to gain his independence as an individual. Within a day of his arrival, he begins a regular correspondence with Juliana Pasteur. *The Rebellion of Korhal begins, bombings and ambushes being carried out against Confederate marines. Angus Mengsk publicly condemns the violence while secretly spearheading it. September *Courtesy of increased security and monotonous lectures and assignments, Arcturus finds his promise being tested to the limit. *By this stage, Angus' anti-Confederate campaign has claimed the lives of hundreds of Confederate marines. December *The senior year of Styrling Academy are introduced to recruiters for the Confederate Marine Corps. Arcturus becomes interested in enlisting. *Juliana and Ailin Pasteur return to Korhal in preparation for Angus' scheduled Close of Session speech at the Korhal Senate. *Preparations are made at the academy for the graduation ceremony and subsequent celebration. This includes a redecorating of the assembly hall for an extraterrestrial theme. *Arcturus Mengsk graduates from Styrling Academy. He exposes principal Isaac Steegman's embezzlement of school funds on his way out. *Arcturus turns eighteen.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998.By comparing Mengsk's age in the manual of StarCraft with that in StarCraft: I, Mengsk and his birthday, along with his year of birth being 2460, it is revealed that his birthday falls within December. This in turn allows one to work back six months (June) and forward to the point of leaving Korhal a second time in 2482. Misc. Events *The Arbellan rebels are defeated.Derived from Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. *Rosemary Dahl is born.Derived from Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1., which occurs in 2503 according to the timeline in StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils *By this stage, Sarah Kerrigan and her family are living on TarKossia.Derived from age in Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). References Notes Category:Timeline